


i'm lovin' it

by jonqhyns



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonqhyns/pseuds/jonqhyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whenever mark sees jinyoung, his heart gets mcflurries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm lovin' it

mark is in love with the mcdonald's guy. no, it's more than just love. he is smitten.

 he is smitten with the other's smile of innocence, smitten with the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes when he beams, and smitten with how he looks like an angel in his plain polyester uniform.

 every night when dance practice ends, he heads out of the studio, heartbeat accelerating rapidly as he walks towards the bright golden arches that light up his way. he turns the corner at the traffic light and slides a hand into the pocket of his jeans nervously. he is always scared that it may come up with nothing, but most of the time a note and a few coins find their way into his hand and he anxiously counts them, only letting out a sigh of relief when he finds out he has just enough for a meal.

 as he nears the fast food joint, he stands in front of a shop that has been closed for the night and stares at his reflection in the window to brush the loose strands of hair back into place and put on his best smile. he takes a deep breath and begins the same old routine rehearsal he always does before stepping into the restaurant.

 "I'd like an order of fries and a q- quarter pounder with cheese please."

 he pauses as he visualises mcdonald's guy (mark has long already had the name on that gold nametag imprinted onto his head why does he still call him mcdonald's guy) smiling widely and asking, "your drink, sir?"

 "I'll have a coke please," he finishes and gives himself a pat on the shoulder for extra confidence. he rehearses till he doesn’t stumble over his words, and then gulps as he pushes open the cool glass door and strides towards counter 3. mcdonald's guy jinyoung is always there as usual, lips turning up into his signature grin and getting ready to take mark's order.

 "what would you like?"

 it always takes mark an extra three seconds to prevent himself from saying "you" and he panics, managing a "fries and coke and quarter pounder with cheese" in a breath and tripping over his "please".

 jinyoung will chuckle softly and nod as he goes off to get the order and mark mentally slaps himself about 2848282 times while blushing furiously.

 when jinyoung returns with the food, he taps a few buttons on the register and looks up at mark, who quickly wipes his clammy hands on his pants and hands over the money. their fingers brush, and mark feels a jolt of electricity going up his arm as his heart jumps excitedly in his chest. he tells it to shut the hell up.

 picking up his tray, he hurries to his usual table where he can spy on jinyoung peacefully without getting caught and dumps the tray down. head in his hand and straw between his lips, he gazes dreamily at the other boy who busies himself with grabbing cones and filling them up with sweet desserts, or scooping up the golden yellow fries and tossing them into a red packet, or laughing he chatters happily with the other employees.

 occasionally jinyoung feels the stare burning into his back and he turns around to meet mark's eyes, causing the other to choke on his drink and scramble to get napkins, fighting down the flush that creeps up onto his face.

 jinyoung's lips curve upwards and his eyes crinkle before he returns to his work and mark feels like squealing and punching himself at the same time.

 by the time mark stops being a dweeb and actually gets to the eating part, his burger is cold and his fries are soggy, but he still wolfs them down, thinking about the traces of jinyoung on his food and he smiles to himself unconsciously.

 he finishes quickly to make it home before the dorm curfew and when he heads to the door, his movement catches jinyoung's eyes. his heart soars as the other boy gives him a small wave and a heart attack.

 he doesn’t stop grinning to himself all the way back home as he replays that sweet smile in his head over and over again, bumping into fire hydrants and unsuspecting people in his love-induced daze.

 

 

tonight will be a special night. mark has been planning this for the past six months (with a lot of chickening out along the way) and he decides that tonight shall be the night and he will not back down anymore.

 he stares resolutely at himself in the store window, heart thrumming anxiously as he puffs up his chest, straightens up and pushes open the cool glass door as usual and walks up to counter 3. jinyoung is there like always, wiping down the counter and humming to himself, only looking up when mark approaches him carefully. he greets the other with the same "what would you like?" and mark takes a very deep breath, determined to get everything right this time. jinyoung blinks in surprise as the other boy takes his hand and leads him out from behind the counter.

 jinyoung looks extremely confused and adorable as he lets mark tug him into a small twirl, a small smile lighting up his soft features when he ends up face to face with mark. mark swallows, jinyoung's hands in his and forces himself to look right into the other's eyes as he begins to sing.

 "you add that special sauce to my life,  
I wish every minute that I get to spend with you becomes five.  
whenever I'm with you my heart gets mcflurries,  
everything is forgotten, including my worries.  
a lot of times I wonder if you are real,  
but I know together, you and I would make a happy meal.  
today as usual, you'd ask me what I'd like,  
today as usual, I'd answer as my heartbeat spikes.  
I'd like an order of fries, a quarter pounder with cheese,  
I love the light in your eyes,  
will you go out with me please?"

 mark's voice cracks at the last note and he is ready to toss himself into the sea at any moment in humiliation. his face burns as he hears the other employees wolf-whistling and chortling behind the counters and he keeps his gaze fixed on the ground, too embarrassed to see jinyoung's reaction. he is beginning to regret everything a lot and just as he is about to bolt out, two fingers lift his chin up gently, and his face is level with jinyoung's. he freezes, mesmerised by the way the other's face is glowing in happiness just inches away from his and he wonders if jinyoung's lips taste as good as they look.

 he doesn’t get to think for long because jinyoung leans in and their lips collide very messily and mark swears that his teeth are probably shattered from the impact but who gives a fuck anyway because jinyoung is kissing him. there are sparks beneath his eyelids and everything feels like the 4th of july and his heart is swelling to the point of bursting and all he sees and feels is just jinyoung, jinyoung, jinyoung.

mark doesn’t care that the whole world is probably ogling at both of them making out openly in mcdonald's , doesn’t care that jinyoung is a pretty shitty kisser and doesn’t care that he is even worse.

 because he's loving it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't actually working on any fic of this genre at all lmao but a few days ago, the havard din and tonics came to my school and they performed and omfg it is the best thing i have seen all year other than b.a.p at their fanmeet asdfghjkl but anyway they sang this song called "McDonald's Girl" for the encore stage, and it left a very lasting impression on me and i thought, "why not put jinyoung in a mcdonald's uniform and mark as the creepy stalker he was in the music video?" yeah so this is the story of how this story below happened. it is mostly made up of lyrics from the original song and the cute puns from the havard acapella guys so credits to both!!


End file.
